Định mệnh
by m.meichiri
Summary: Tôi gặp người và nghĩ tới định mệnh của tôi. Tôi yêu người và nghĩ tới bản thân tôi. Tôi là ai? Người là gì? Tôi và người sẽ đi tới đâu? AU, mass crossover.
1. Chapter 1 - Tạm biệt

**Summary:** Tôi gặp người và nghĩ tới định mệnh của tôi. Tôi yêu người và nghĩ tới bản thân tôi. Tôi là ai? Người là gì? Tôi và người sẽ đi tới đâu?

**Rating:** T (có thể sau này sẽ là M, nếu tình thế buộc vậy)

**Thể loại:** Romance – General – Tragedy

**Warning:** OOC. Fic này, nó hơi kì quái vì bị cho xen đủ mọi nhân vật hầm bà lằng vô. Nói trắng ra thì đây là một nồi tả pí lù. Xin nói trước, nếu bạn không chịu nổi phá cách hay thay đổi hay bất cứ cái gì không giống với nguyên bản (Đặc biệt là vụ pairing) thì đừng đọc. Tớ đã nói trước rồi đấy nhá, vì thế nếu có lỡ đọc rồi thì đừng chọi đá hay ám sát hay nguyền rủa tớ, tớ không chịu trách nhiệm vụ này đâu.

**Sakura crossover Tsubasa, Final fantasy VII and Shamanking**

**Pairing: **SyaoranxMeiling, SyaoranxSakura,TifaxSephiroth và (Đừng ném đá tớ) _HaoxSakura_...cùng vô số pairing khác...

**Disclaimer: **Toàn bộ các nhân vật ở đây đều thuộc về Clamp, Square, và Hiroyuki Takei. Tớ không sở hữu thứ gì hết (Trừ cái kịch bản fic này)

**- DESTINY -**

**Chap 1. Tạm biệt**

"Như vậy… có được không?" Meiling ngập ngừng nhìn người bạn đang ngồi yên trên chiếc ghế.

"Tớ sẽ ổn, đừng lo cho tớ" Sakura chỉ mỉm cười, đôi mắt vẫn nhìn xa xăm ra ngoài khung cửa. Tay cô khẽ bóp vào nhau. "Tớ nói thật đấy. Tuyệt đối không sao đâu mà…"

"Nhưng…" Meiling thấy khó chịu, chưa bao giờ cô thấy Sakura như thế này. Thật không thể chịu nổi! Tại sao mọi chuyện lại trở thành thế này?! "Tomoyo! Sao cậu không nói gì hết chứ? Chính cậu cũng không muốn Sakura làm điều này mà! Tại sao chứ?"

"Meiling, đây là sự chọn lựa của Sakura. Chúng ta cần tôn trọng quyết định đó!" Tomoyo cứng rắn nhìn thẳng vào Meiling. Cô rất muốn ngăn cản điều này, đó là sự thật, nhưng… "Vả lại, mọi chuyện đã được quyết định rồi…". Cô khẽ nói, bước ra ban công lớn và nhìn xuống bên dưới.

Quả thật, chuyện này đã không còn đường lui nữa. Tin tức đã vang đi đến mọi nẻo đường của mọi đất nước. Khắp nơi, ai cũng bàn tán xôn xao về sự kiện lớn này. Tất cả đều đang ăn mừng bên dưới những con đường, tất cả đều cùng chúc mừng cho nàng công chúa xinh đẹp của họ trong ngày quan trọng nhất của đời cô. NGÀY CÔNG CHÚA SAKURA CỦA VƯƠNG QUỐC CLOW TRỞ THÀNH THÁI TỬ PHI CỦA VƯƠNG QUỐC SHAMAN.

Cả 2 cường quốc của thế giới này đã đối đầu với nhau ngay từ ngày đầu thành lập. Chiến tranh, xung đột từ thế kỷ này sang thế kỷ khác cho đến tận hơn 50 năm trước mới có chút thay đổi. Nhưng "thay đổi" đó chỉ đơn giản là ngừng các cuộc đối đầu bằng vũ lực trên phương diện lớn. Cho đến tận bây giờ, cả 2 bên vẫn tiếp tục tranh chấp nhau cả về từ chính trị - ảnh hưởng lên các nước chư hầu cho đến đất đai, tài nguyên nơi các vùng biên giới. Không bên nào chịu nhường bên nào.

'_Chuyện gì cũng có lúc phải thay đổi, kết thúc cả.' _Tomoyo nghĩ thầm.

Thật vậy, chỉ lo đối đầu nhau đã khiến cả Shaman lẫn Clow không lường trước được việc sẽ có một thế lực thứ 3 xuất hiện, đe dọa đến cả 2. Shinra, vốn là một đất nước nhỏ bé, bị chia cắt bởi nội chiến, sau một thời gian dài bị phớt lờ bởi các nước xung quanh đã trở thành một đối thủ đáng gờm cho cả 2 thế lực gạo cội của thế giới. Được trang bị bởi các tiến bộ khoa học vượt bậc từ cuộc cách mạng công nghiệp hơn 10 năm trước kết hợp ma thuật truyền thống, đất nước này đã nhanh chóng thâu tóm toàn bộ các khu vực xung quanh mình, tiến sát lãnh thổ đến gần Clow và Shaman hơn bao giờ hết.

Hiển nhiên, trong tình trạng là cả 2 vương quốc đều chỉ phát triển mạnh về phép thuật với khoa học kỹ thuật kém xa Shinra, không kể đến chuyện nếu 1 trong 2 bên bị tấn công và bên kia lợi dụng nước đục thả câu thì kết quả sẽ chỉ có 1 kết cuộc, một quyết định đã được đưa ra: _Cả hai bên sẽ liên minh và tạm dẹp bỏ hiềm khích vì lợi ích chung._

Để chứng minh cho mối liên kết này, quốc vương trẻ tuổi của Clow, Touya II đã phải quyết định gả đi đứa em gái duy nhất của mình, công chúa Sakura. Không phải ai cũng hào hứng với quyết định này khi người công chúa sẽ được gả cho lại là thái tử Hao. Nổi tiếng là một chiến binh hùng mạnh trên chiến trường, chưa từng có ai hạ được Hao và với biết bao nhiêu tin đồn về những cơn khát máu của thái tử khi giao đấu cũng như những chiến thắng khốc liệt người đã đem lại cho đất nước mình, chẳng lạ gì khi hầu hết mọi người tin rằng thái tử cũng là một kẻ đáng sợ kể cả khi không cầm kiếm.

"Quyết định cái gì chứ? Touya bệ hạ điên rồi sao mà lại gả công chúa sang cái nước đó. Shaman và Clow của chúng ta vốn có thâm thù từ xưa mà. Gả Sakura sang bên đó có khác nào đi làm con tin đâu!?" Meiling hét lên trước thái độ của bạn mình.

"Cẩn thận cái miệng của em đấy, Meiling." Syaoran, đội trưởng vệ binh hoàng gia lên tiếng cảnh cáo trong khi anh bước vào phòng. "Xin lỗi công chúa về sự bất kính của Meiling."

"Anh Syaoran…"

"Syaoran, ở đây thì cậu đừng gọi tớ là công chúa! Hãy gọi tớ là 'Sakura'… giống như trước đây vậy… làm ơn…" Sakura ngước nhìn Syaoran, cô vẫn không thể quen nổi với cái cách nói chuyện quá sức tôn kính của anh.

"Xin lỗi công chúa… nhưng tôi không thể tự tiện như thế… tôi…" Syaoran cố tránh đi ánh mắt của cô. "Thứ lỗi cho tôi... nhưng xin người hãy chuẩn bị. Tàu bay đã sẵn sàng rồi." Syaoran quay mặt đi và bước ra khỏi căn phòng, để lại sự yên tĩnh bức bối cho những ngừơi còn lại.

Sau đó, Sakura chỉ còn nhìn xuống lòng mình mà không nói lấy một lời, để yên cho Tomoyo giúp mình chuẩn bị. Và Meiling, sau khi đã hết sốc vì thái độ của Syaoran, quyết định trút cơn giận của mình lên một cái bàn bằng cách đấm nó vỡ ra làm đôi, làm hoảng sợ mấy tì nữ.

#

Công việc chuẩn bị đang diễn ra suôn sẻ, nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là anh có thời gian rảnh. Những người hầu và lính đến rồi đi để hỏi anh đủ mọi chuyện từ cái gì cần được sửa, cái gì được hoàn chỉnh cho tới cái gì cần được thay đổi, và anh luôn trả lời họ với cùng một thái độ nghiêm túc đầy chuẩn mực. Anh không thể nói là mình thích làm một quân nhân, nhưng đây là thứ duy nhất mà anh làm tốt, và anh cũng rất thích sự bận bịu mà nó mang lại. Luôn có thứ gì đó để làm và bây giờ anh cần chúng để giữ đầu óc mình bận rộn. Nếu anh dừng lại dù chỉ 1 phút thôi, cái cảm giác trống rỗng và những suy nghĩ ngu ngốc sẽ quay trở lại.

"Syaoran, ta biết cháu không muốn Sakura đi" Một giọng nói vang lên làm anh giật mình quay lại. Hoàng thân Fujikata – em trai của tiên vương - từ tốn bước tới chỗ anh. "Nếu đã vậy, tại sao cháu còn im lặng?"

"Ngài Fujikata, tôi không thể... Chính công chúa đã tự quyết định chuyện này... Hơn nữa chuyện này liên quan đến vận mệnh quốc gia. Tôi là một người lính, đâu thể chỉ vì chút quan hệ là bạn thời thơ ấu của công chúa mà xen vào chứ."

"Thứ nhất, khi không có ai ở đây thì cháu nên gọi ta là chú." Fujikata cau mày.

"Thứ hai, cháu chưa bao giờ hỏi con bé cả. Và cũng chưa bao giờ nói thật suy nghĩ của mình cho nó biết. Ngay cả khi không có kết quả tốt, chí ít cháu cũng nên thử nói ra. Nếu không thì sẽ có lúc phải hối hận cả đời đấy."

Syaoran chỉ nhìn người cha nuôi của mình một lúc lâu đến khi anh vừa mở miệng ra thì một người lính hối hả chạy về phía anh.

"Đội trửơng, Bệ hạ cho gọi ngài. Đã đến lúc đưa công chúa lên tàu!"

Những lời nói nhắc về sự ra đi của Sakura làm anh đau nhói, khẽ gật đầu cho ngừơi lính đi, anh quay sang Fujikata. "Tôi phải đi. Hoàng thân nên đến chỗ công chúa đi ạ! Cô ấy chắc chắn là cũng muốn gặp ngài lắm"

"Vậy hẹn gặp sau nhé, Syaoran" Fujikata chỉ thở dài nhìn theo cho đến khi bóng Syaoran khuất dần sau những dãy cột. Ông ngước nhìn lên bầu trời trong xanh và nghĩ về quá khứ. Đoạn, ông lắc đầu và đi đến nơi mình cần phải đến.

#

Chiếc tàu rực rỡ, sang trọng như sáng rực trong ánh ban mai. Bông giấy ngập tràn muôn màu bay khắp nơi và tiếng kèn trống rộn rã khua lên. Tiếng reo hò, tiếng ca hát, những lời chúc tụng cứ vang lên hết đợt này đến đợt khác, tất cả đều dàng cho cô, thái tử phi của Shaman

Và đây, nàng công chúa từ từ bước ra khỏi cánh cổng lâu đài trong bộ váy trắng tinh khiết của cô dâu mới. Những trang sức bằng vàng chạm trổ đeo trên người làm tôn thêm dáng vẻ bé nhỏ, mảnh khảnh nhưng yêu kiều. Mái tóc dài nâu mượt chạm đến vai với chiếc kẹp ngọc trai sáng lấp lánh trên đầu, đôi mắt xanh màu lục bảo như sáng lung linh dưới ánh nắng, nụ cười dịu dàng... tất cả đều làm nàng trông như một thiên thần.

Sakura nhẹ nhàng rảo bước tới nơi bệ hạ đang đứng. Một nụ cừơi thiên thần vẫn cứ thêu trên môi cô. Đúng, đúng thế, cô phải cười chứ, đây chính là con đường mà cô đã chọn mà... Trở thành cô dâu, thành thái tử phi, để cứu cả hai nước... Cô phải cừơi chứ... chẳng có lí do nào để khóc cả...

_Cô không muốn khóc..._

Hoàng thượng bước về phía cô, tay khẽ vuốt nhẹ lên mái tóc mềm mại của ngừơi em gái thân yêu.

"Em sẽ ổn, _anh hai_!"

Touya cười cay đắng, anh vòng tay xiết em mình vào một cái ôm chặt, thì thầm "Xin lỗi..."

"Sẽ không sao đâu, nhất định là không sao đâu... đây là vì cả hai vương quốc!" Sakura cừơi.

_Cô không muốn khóc..._

Sakura quay sang Meiling và quận chúa Tomoyo, cạnh bên họ là nữ quan Kaho cùng pháp sư Yukito, pháp sư Fye, Chii, và Kurogane, vệ sĩ của quận chúa.

"Xin lỗi công chúa" Fye gượng cừơi nhưng vẫn không che nổi vẻ buồn rầu của mình. "Những ngừơi khác... họ đều có công việc nên không thể đến được. Họ đã nhờ tôi gửi lời xin lỗi cho em..."

"Không có gì đâu, anh Fye. Xin anh hãy gửi lời chào của em cho mọi ngừơi, nhé...?" Sakura thấy thất vọng, nhưng như vậy cũng tốt, càng có nhiều ngừơi quen đến tiễn, cô sẽ càng thấy khó để chia tay hơn. Ừ, thế cũng là tốt...

"Kurogane, xin anh... hãy bảo vệ cho Tomoyo nhé..."

"Xin công chúa yên tâm" Kuro khẽ gật đầu. Chiếc khăn quàng quanh cổ che hết nửa khuôn mặt nhưng người ta vẫn có thể nhìn thấy ánh mắt đượm buồn của anh.

"Tomoyo, cậu nhất định phải sống tốt nhé"

"Mình hứa, Sakura. Mình hứa" Tomoyo cười thật buồn, nắm lấy tay người em họ của mình và xiết chặt. "Cậu cũng phải sống tốt nhé. Ráng giữ gìn sức khỏe và hãy thường xuyên viết thư."

_Cô không muốn khóc..._

"Ừ, mình hứa mà. À, Meiling, Syaoran đâu rồi?" Sakura nhìn quanh, thấy trống vắng khi không có ngừoi bạn tốt của mình ở đây.

"Anh ấy bận việc rồi, ngừơi ta mới báo cho mình biết..."

"Meiling, cậu có yêu cậu ấy không?" Sakura hỏi, nắm chặt lấy tay bạn, cô tự hỏi không biết mình có phải đang run rẩy không?

"Có, mình rất yêu anh ấy!" Meiling trả lời không do dự. Đúng, cô yêu Syaoran, rất nhiều, đủ nhiều để có thể hy sinh tất cả vì anh.

"Nếu vậy, hãy hứa với mình là cậu sẽ luôn chăm sóc cho cậu ấy nhé..."

"Ừ... nhất định... tớ sẽ không để cậu thất vọng đâu..." Meiling bật khóc, phải xa rời bạn mình, nhìn thấy cô ấy đi đến một nơi xa xôi như vậy, làm sao cô có thể bình tĩnh chứ. Cả bốn ngừoi bọn họ chẳng phải đã hứa là sẽ luôn có nhau rồi sao. Lời hứa đâu rồi, tại sao chỉ có một mình Sakura là phải chịu đựng chứ?

"Đừng khóc..." Sakura nhẹ nhàng trấn an, lấy tay quệt đi nước mắt vương trên má bạn

"Làm sao tớ có thể không khóc chứ? Tại sao cậu phải làm chuyện mà cậu không hề muốn chứ?" Meiling gào lên , ôm chặt lấy cô, nước mắt không ngừng tuôn ra.

"Vì vương quốc này, Meiling ạ, vì nhân dân..."

"Thật vô lý quá! Vô lý quá!" Meiling khóc to hơn. Cô ghét tỏ ra yếu đuối nhưng cô không thể không khóc. Tomoyo, vẫn giữ nguyên giáng vẻ đoan chính của mình chỉ im lặng nhìn hai cô gái. Sakura cuối đầu câm lặng, không biết phải nói gì nữa, chỉ nhẹ nhàng gỡ tay bạn khỏi mình và nhìn hết mọi ngừơi một lần nữa...

_Cô không thể khóc..._

"Công chúa, đã đến lúc rồi..." Tifa, trung tá của binh đoàn số 7, cũng là vệ sĩ được đi theo Sakura đến Shaman, lên tiếng. Cô đã ở bên Sakura đủ lâu để hai ngừơi coi nhau như chị em và đủ để triều đình tin tưởng gửi cô đi cùng công chúa.

"Vâng, em biết rồi. Xin chị dẫn đường cho."

Cầm lấy tay Sakura, Tifa từ từ dắt nàng lên chiếc tàu bay. Đã đến lúc bắt đầu chuyến đi.

Chiếc tàu dần nhấc mình lên khỏi mặt đất, những chiếc tàu nhỏ xung quanh cũng bắt đầu bay lên, dân chúng reo hò lớn hơn. Tiếng gió cất lên át cả tiếng khóc của những ngừoi bạn bên dưới.

Sakura cố vươn ngừơi khỏi thành tàu để nhìn xuống bên dưới. nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh trai mình. Không có gì cần phải nói ra giữa hai anh em, cả hai đã tự hiểu mình và bản thân người kia đã hứa gì.

Gương mặt của những ngừơi bạn yêu quý là thứ duy nhất cô nhìn thấy được, mọi thứ xung quanh như bị phủ một lớp sương mờ trong mắt nàng công chúa.

#

Syaoran chỉ im lặng đứng nhìn từ một góc khuất. Tay anh xiết chặt lại thành một nắm đấm. Máu chảy ra từ những kẽ tay rơi từng giọt, từng giọt xuống nền đá lạnh.

"Tạm biệt... công chúa... Sakura..."

#

"Công chúa, chị sẽ bảo vệ cho em. Không có gì phải lo lắng đâu..." Tifa nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy tay Sakura. "Vì vậy, bây giờ... em... đừng cố chịu đựng nữa..."

_Cô tuyệt đối không thể khóc..._

Một giọt, hai giọt, rồi ba giọt long lanh rơi xuống...

"Chị Tifa... em nhất định sẽ không sao đâu... đừng lo..." tiếng nấc nghẹn vang vọng trong không khí yên tĩnh của căn phòng nhỏ.

"Ừ. Chị tin em. Nhất định không sao đâu. Còn bây giờ... cứ khóc cho thỏa đi đã... và sau đó, đừng khóc nữa nhé"

"Ừm..."

Cô gái nhỏ ôm lấy Tifa và tựa đầu lên vai cô. Nước mắt cứ lặng im nhỏ dài. Trong tâm trí công chúa, cô có thể cảm thấy một bàn tay to lớn vuốt tóc mình, một mái đầu màu tím gác lên vai mình, một giọng cười vui vẻ của một cô gái vang lên bên tai, và một đôi mắt nâu với một nụ cười dịu dàng đang nhìn cô.

Và con tàu bay cứ bay mỗi lúc một xa về phía chân trời... Về Shaman...

#

"Anh hai à, có tin báo rồi đó." Nhị hoàng tử Yoh ngồi phịch xuống ghế, đưa mắt nhìn sang chỗ anh trai mình đang đứng. "Tàu chở công chúa đã cất cánh rồi. Họ sẽ tới đây vào ngày mai."

Thái tử không nói gì và vì người đang đâu lưng lại với Yoh để nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, anh cũng không thể quan sát vẻ mặt của Hao để đoán ra xem anh trai mình đang nghĩ gì.

'_Cũng không trách anh được.'_ Yoh thở dài, nghĩ tới nàng công chúa sắp trở thành chị dâu mình, hi vọng rằng mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thỏa và anh trai mình và cô ấy sẽ ít nhất chịu được nhau. Dù Hao có nhẫn nhịn trong chuyện này thế nào đi chăng nữa, nếu cô dâu mà không biết điều thì mọi chuyện cũng bể ra hết.

'_Hôn nhân chính trị thật là rắc rối.'_ Thở dài thêm một cái nữa, Yoh đứng dậy và đi đến nơi Anna đã hẹn. Nếu anh không vác mặt tới làm việc, vợ anh sẽ giết anh mất.

**End chap 1.**

_AN: Lẽ ra mình phải để ý chuyện format nó ko nhận hết..._


	2. Chapter 2 - Đêm

Chap này ra trễ vì mình sửa quá trời. Những chap sau chắc chắn sẽ còn bị sửa dữ hơn vì mình đổi nhiều chi tiết với nhân vật lắm... bạn nào hồi xưa đọc fic này rồi chịu khó đọc lại nhé *cười trừ*

**Chap 2. Đêm**

Pháo bông rực rỡ trên nền trời đen thẫm của Shaman. Không khí náo nức của ngày hội ở đây cũng không khác Shaman là mấy. Thật vậy, cũng là những ngừơi dân chen nhau trên đường phố với những đám rước, những vũ công, những tiếng reo hò, chẳng khác gì lắm so với buổi sáng hôm qua khi con tàu vẫn còn ở Clow

Sakura vén nhẹ bức màn nhìn ra ngoài. _'Đất nước này khác với ở Clow quá'_. Những kiến trúc bằng gỗ mang đầy tính huyền bí, những ngôi đền lạ mà cô chỉ từng thấy trong những cuốn sách, những chiếc lồng đèn đỏ treo khắp mọi nẻo đường, tất cả đều thật lạ lẫm. Cả không khí ở đây cũng không giống, nó thật... cô biết nói sao đây... lạ. Khi còn ở Clow, Sakura đã quen với những đêm lạnh giá của đất nước sa mạc, nhưng ở đây thì không như vậy, không khí không quá lạnh nhưng cũng không nóng, chỉ có chút cảm giác ẩm ướt xa lạ.

Chiếc tàu từ từ đáp xuống và nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, Sakura có thể thấy ngay cuối đường băng ở xa kia là một đoàn người đứng đợi. Nhìn sang Tifa, Sakura khẽ gật đầu và để Tifa choàng tấm mạng trắng lên đầu mình. Sao bây giờ những trang sức công chúa mang trên người lại thấy nặng thế nhỉ? Tim đập nhanh hơn một chút, cô nắm tay lấy người chị em của mình và bước đi. Càng gần ra cửa, cô càng có thể nghe thấy tiếng nhạc dồn dập đang dần át đi nhịp tim trong lồng ngực.

Công chúa bước xuống và một loạt những tiếng reo hò dữ dội vang lên. Vẫn giữ đầu thẳng về phía trước, Sakura đưa mắt liếc nhìn xung quanh qua lớp mạng. Cờ thêu chỉ vàng và ánh lửa sáng rực rỡ trên từng trụ cột, thảm đỏ trải dưới chân cô chạy dài về tận phía cuối cái sân rộng mênh mông. Cô có thể thấy những người vệ sĩ cầm cờ đi xung quanh mình nhưng một bức tường lớn che chắn cho côvà trang trí cho nó là những vũ nữ đang nhảy múa và rải hoa cho từng bước chân của cô.

Công chúa Sakura cố gắng đi vững vàng và từ tốn cho đến khi cô dừng lại trước mặt đoàn người đang đợi mình. Âm nhạc và tiếng reo mừng đột nhiên ngưng bặt đi khi người đàn ông đó giơ giơ một bàn tay của mình lên. Quỳ xuống và cuối chào theo đúng lễ nghi của Shaman, cô có thể nhận ra đây chính là Mikihisa, người trị vì đất nước này.

"Tiểu nữ xin khấu kiến bệ hạ. Thay mặt cho Clow, thần xin cảm tạ bệ hạ vì sự đón tiếp ưu ái của ngừơi" Sakura nói chậm rãi.

Dù không nhìn rõ lắm, công chúa cũng có thể nhìn thấy vị vua đứng trước mặt mình đang gật đầu và nói bằng giọng hài lòng.

"Theo tập tục của đất nước này, chú rể không được gặp cô dâu 1 ngày trước lễ cưới cho nên xin thứ lỗi cho sự vắng mặt của thái tử con trai ta." Mikihisa giải thích. "Như công chúa đã biết, đêm mai sẽ là đêm trăng tròn thứ 3 của năm, cũng tức là một trong những ngày tốt nhất của năm, hôn lễ sẽ được tổ chức vào lúc trăng đã lên nên từ đây cho đến lúc đó, xin điện hạ hãy cố gắng chờ đợi trong cung mới của nàng."

Cô gật đầu, và tiếng nhạc lại cất lên. Thậm chí cho tới khi cô đã vào bên trong tường thành của lâu đài, Sakura vẫn có thể nghe thấy bên ngoài đang ầm ĩ nhôn nhịp như thế nào. Tifa giải thích cho cô rằng cả thủ đô sẽ ăn mừng cho hôn lễ này trong vòng một tuần vì đây là một sự kiện lớn.

Theo sự chỉ dẫn của các quan giám sát, Sakura cùng đoàn tùy tùng của mình được dẫn tới một cung. Nguyệt Vọng, họ gọi nó là như thế. Cung này không rộng như những cung khác, nhưng đổi lại lại có một tòa tháp cao khiến những người ở trong đó có thể chiêm ngưỡng toàn cảnh vẻ đẹp cả thủ đô từ mọi góc. Nghe nói chính thái tử là người đã yêu cầu cho xây cung như vậy vì ngài ấy đặc biệt yêu thích ngắm trăng.

Sau hôn lễ, cô và chồng mình sẽ ở trong căn phòng trên tầng thượng, nhưng giờ đây nó đang được đóng kín nên cô sẽ ngủ tạm trong một phòng khác, các thị nữ giải thích như thế nhưng Sakura không mấy để tâm lắm. Đầu óc cô gái bây giờ trống rỗng và khi cô định thần lại thì Tifa đã giúp cô tắm rửa xong và thay áo ngủ rồi.

"Em hãy ngủ đi. Ngày mai… sẽ là một ngày vô cùng bận bịu với em đấy." Người phụ nữ tóc đen vuốt nhẹ tóc của Sakura sau khi đã đặt cô gái vào giường. Khi cô vừa quay lưng đi, Sakura đã vội chộp lấy cổ tay chị gái mình.

"Tifa, ngủ lại với em đêm nay đi."

Tifa có hơi chần chừ nhưng rồi cô lại gật đầu.

"Được rồi."

Và tối hôm đó, trong vòng tay của người bạn thân thiết của mình, Sakura ngủ nhưng không ngủ với những hình ảnh của quá khứ thoáng ẩn thoáng hiện qua đầu cô.

#

"Lúc này hẳn Sakura đã đến Shaman rồi, chiếc tàu nó đi có tốc độ rất nhanh mà" Fujikata nói, ánh mắt vẫn không ngừng rời khỏi vầng trăng kia trên cao.

"…" Touya cau mày khó chịu nhưng không nói gì, chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào những giấy tờ đang trải trên mặt bàn. Từ lúc tàu bay của công chúa đã ra khỏi thủ đô, vị vua trẻ đã nhốt mình trong thư vọng và giải quyết hàng loạt giấy tờ với tốc độ chóng mặt. Không ai dám nói gì hay nhận gì, nhưng tất cả đều biết nguyên nhân của thái độ đó.

"Sakura đã nói là 'không sao' thì nhất định sẽ không sao đâu" Hoàng thân quay sang nhìn thẳng vào ngừơi cháu của mình, Touya lúc nào cũng quá lo lắng cho Sakura như thể con bé chỉ mới là một đứa trẻ.

"Không sao ư? Chỉ vì Sakura nói vậy mà chú cho là mọi chuyện sẽ đúng y như những gì nó nói ư?" Anh xiết chặt tay lại, làm nhàu nát tờ giấy đang cầm trong tay. Lửa trong lòng anh cháy thiêu đốt và anh thấy đầu đau kinh khủng. Cái cảm giác hối hận cứ liên tục dày vò, xâu xé anh từ bên trong."Lẽ ra cháu không nên làm theo lời Sakura! Lẽ ra cháu không nên gả nó đi! Chuyện này có khác gì vứt bỏ con bé vào hang hùm đâu!"

"Touya!" Fujikata hơi gằn giọng, buộc Touya phải nhìn thẳng vào ông. "Cháu nên hiểu rõ con bé làm chuyện này là vì ai. Là vì cháu, vì chúng ta, vì cái đất nước này. Cháu nên hiểu rõ chuyện đó!"

"Cháu biết! Chuyện đó cháu biết chứ!" Giáng mạnh nắm đấm vào mặt bàn, Touya nghiến răng mạnh đến mức hàm anh cảm thấy đau nhức rã rời. "Sakura đã hy sinh hạnh phúc của nó vì đại cuộc. Nó đã vì đất nước này mà bỏ mặt hạnh phúc bản thân. Cháu hiểu, nên xin chú đừng nói gì nữa."

"Touya…"

"...Cháu chỉ cần một chút thời gian thôi. Chú đừng lo." Touya nói khẽ, đưa mắt nhìn lên bầu trời, trong đầu vẫn không ngừng nghĩ tới một cô bé con với mái tóc nâu và đôi mắt xanh lunh linh.

#

Syaoran đắp lại chiếc mền trên ngừơi Meiling. Má vẫn thấm đẫm nước mắt, đôi mát cô gái sưng phồng lên trông thật đáng thương. Meiling đã khóc rồi lại thôi rồi lại khóc cả ngày và bây giờ, khi mọi sức lực đều đã biến mất, cô thiếp ngủ đi trong khi vẫn thỉnh thoảng lẩm nhẩm tên Sakura.

Mặt trăng đã lên giữa bầu trời, nhưng Syaoran vẫn không hề cảm thấy buồn ngủ dù người đã mệt nhoài. Không khí lạnh lẽo của đêm sa mạc thấm vào da thịt anh khi anh bước ra khu vườn hoa của dinh thự.

Hình ảnh của Sakura cứ hiện lên trong tâm trí anh và cứ mỗi lần nó xuất hiện, anh lại cố đẩy ngược nó về phía sau. Ngước nhìn về phía cung điện, anh có thể thấy được ban công phòng của Sakura và trước khi anh kịp nhận ra, một loạt ký ước xuất hiện.

_Chào cậu, tớ là Sakura, tên cậu là gì vậy?_

…

_Chúng ta sẽ luôn là bạn nhé, Syaoran!_

…

_Syaoran, cậu đã từng đến đi đến rất nhiều nơi cùng cha mình phải không? _

…

_Một lúc nào đó, cậu có thể dẫn tớ đi xem hoa 'Sakura' ở Shaman không?_

…

_Cậu sẽ không bao giờ buông tay tớ chứ?_

…

_Làm ơn hãy gọi tớ là 'Sakura' giống như trước đây..._

…

Anh không khóc, nhưng sóng trong lòng anh dâng lên và làm anh nghẹt thở. Đầu gối khuỵu xuống, anh quỳ giữa khu vườn trống và ngước nhìn lên mặt trăng bằng ánh mắt trống rỗng. Mặt trăng không trả lời, chỉ dùng ánh sáng của nó để ôm lấy anh.

#

"Quận chúa Tomoyo, đã khuya lắm rồi. Xin ngừơi mau vào trong đi ạ." Souma lo lắng nhìn chủ nhân của mình. Quận chúa chưa bao giò im lặng tới mức này cả.

"Không sao đâu, Souma à... Ta muốn đứng đây thêm chút nữa. Ngưoi cứ đi nghỉ trước đi." Tomoyo trả lời, tiếp tục đứng yên ngoài ban công, để mặc cho gió lạnh cứ lùa vào mái tóc tím dài của mình.

"Nếu ngừơi đã nói vậy..." Souma chỉ còn biết thở dài và lui vào trong, nhẹ nhàng khép lại cửa phòng quận chúa và trở về phòng mình.

Gió thổi hình như còn lạnh hơn lúc nãy, nhưng Tomoyo không quan tâm, trái tim cô lúc này chỉ hướng về người ấy.

"Sakura..."

"Souma nói đúng đấy, người nên vào trong đi thì tốt hơn." Kurogane từ đâu đó xuất hiện ngay phía sau cô, anh không thể không lo lắng khi thấy quận chúa như vậy.

"Ta biết là Sakura không hề hối hận khi quyết định chuyện này..." Tomoyo thì thầm, chỉ đủ cho Kurogane nghe thấy.

"Tomoyo..." Anh khẽ gọi tên cô, cái tên anh chỉ gọi khi hai người ở một mình. "Tôi cũng tin là công chúa Sakura không có chút hối tiếc nào đâu"

"Ừm... vì vậy... điều bây giờ chúng ta chỉ có thể làm... là cầu nguyện... và hi vọng rằng Sakura sẽ an toàn... ít nhất là thế…" Và họ cùng ngước nhìn lên vầng trăng sáng với một tia hy vọng nhỏ cho người bạn nơi xa xôi.

#

Ngày thành hôn của công chúa Sakura bắt đầu bằng tiếng gọi nhẹ nhàng của Tifa và cô gái tỉnh dậy với một đầu óc trống rỗng. Công việc chuẩn bị cho hôn lễ đã được bắt đầu từ lâu nhưng cô dâu chỉ bắt đầu được chăm sóc trang điểm khi đã quá trưa. Các tì nữ tắm cho Sakura trong nước suối có ngâm hoa, chải tóc cho cô và ướp lên người cô những dầu dưỡng thơm nồng. Họ khoác lên người cô từng lớp áo lụa mỏng manh nhưng quý giá với những màu trắng và đỏ và chiếc áo khoác ngoài cùng là một màu đỏ cao quý với những đường thêu sắc xảo bằng chỉ vàng. Một chiếc khăn choàng trắng sẽ được phủ lên đầu cô nhưng trước đó, họ phải trang điểm cho cô đã, 1 thị nữ đã nói thế.

Ngồi yên để lớp phấn trắng dầy được bôi lên mặt mình, để lớp son đỏ vẽ lên đôi môi nhỏ, Sakura cảm thấy tê liệt. Tim cô không đập nhanh hay chậm, cứ đều đều và đều đều. Không có suy nghĩ gì xuất hiện rõ ràng trong tâm trí cô ngoại trừ tiếng u u cứ vang bên tai. Cô thực hiện những gì người ta yêu cầu như một con búp bê ngoan ngoãn và khi thoáng tỉnh trí lại để nhìn vào gương, cô không nhìn thấy mình.

Trong gương nhìn lại cô là một người xa lạ, gương mặt trẻ đẹp nhưng cũng già dặn vì son phấn. Y phục đơn giản nhưng kiêu sa. Cô gái đang nhìn cô kia là một cô dâu hoàn mỹ, cô dâu mà mọi người đang trông chờ.

Những thị nữ hết lời khen và cười hãnh diện với công trình của họ. Họ nói với công chúa rằng cô là cô dâu tuyệt vời, rằng thái tử sẽ rất hạnh phúc khi trông thấy cô, rằng cô là người may mắn. Tất cả mọi người trong phòng đều nói thế… trừ Tifa.

Tifa chỉ đứng đó nhìn em gái nhỏ của cô mà không nói lấy một lời, tay cô mân mê chiếc bông tai hình giọt nước cô luôn đeo và chỉ im lặng quan sát. Cô thậm chí không thay đổi vẻ mặt khi Sakura quay sang nhìn mình.

Cả hai chị em không trao đổi lấy một lời cho đến hết ngày hôm đó…

#

Tiếng nhạc vang rộng khắp kinh thành, tiếng người reo hò, nhảy múa, tiếng kèn trống vang lừng, hoa giấy và pháo bông, mọi thứ đều dồn dập, vĩ đại hơn ngày hôm qua rất nhiều. Trên những bức tường đá và gỗ, những chiếc lồng đèn giấy sáng và đỏ tỏa sáng như những vì sao trong khi những cánh cổng đỏ to lớn được soi rọi bởi những ngọn đuối được đặt trên những trụ cột ba chân có chạm khắc. Mặt trời đã chìm qua đường chân trời nhưng nơi đây vẫn sáng trưng như ban ngày.

Sakura bước đi bên cạnh người chồng tương lai của mình giữa một đoàn đưa rước.

Tấm khăn choàng đã che gần hết tầm nhìn, chỉ chừa lại đủ chỗ để cô có thể nhìn thấy đường đi phía trước của mình. Cũng không cần thiết, vì cô không được nhìn đi nơi khác. Một cô dâu đúng mực phải luôn chỉ nhìn thẳng tiến trong suốt buổi lễ và vì tuân theo qui tắc đó, cho tới tận bây giờ, Sakura vẫn chưa nhìn thấy được mặt chồng. Cô chỉ loáng thoáng chộp được vài cái nhìn đây đó để nhận ra chồng mình là một người khá cao với đôi bàn tay mạnh mẽ trong trang phục đen, đỏ và trắng.

Tiếng nhạc vẫn rộn ràng bên tai cô.

Bước vào chính điện là một căn phòng rộng lớn với trần nhà cao vút, những cây cột gỗ to cao phải đến 3 người ôm, sàn nhà bằng gỗ trơn bóng với từng thanh gỗ lắp vào nhau một cách hoàn hảo đến nỗi không có lấy một khe nhỏ, Sakura cùng thái tử ngồi xuống và lắng nghe lời cầu nguyện của các trưởng lão trong im lặng. Đây là nghi lễ cuối cùng và sau đó…

Rượu được đổ vào chiếc chén nông của cô và cùng một lúc, cà hai người uống cạn nó để nguyện chứng cho một lời thề.

Rượu nóng và ngọt, đổ vào người cô và thiêu cháy bên trong cô như một ngọn lửa.

_Cô thấy lạnh và tê liệt…_

Tiếng reo hò vang lên trong cả kinh thành, pháo bông bắng tung tóe bên dưới ánh tròn tuyệt đẹp báo hiệu buổi lễ đã kết thúc… Công chúa của vương quốc Clow đã chính thức trở thành thái tử phi của Shaman.

#

Sakura ngồi trên chiếc giường Nhật Bản lớn phủ màn bốn phía. Trang phục cưới nặng nề của cô đã được thay bằng một chiếc kimono trắng mềm mại từ lâu và giờ đây cô đang chờ tân lang của mình. Căn phòng đã được cách âm yên lặng đến khác thường so với cái không khí náo nhiệt bên ngoài và giờ đây, khi đã được ở một mình, những cảm giác cô không nên có đã xuất hiện.

Sợ, cô thấy sợ. Tim cô đập mạnh dồn dập như hơi thở cô. Tay và chân lạnh cóng. Sợ hãi khiến cô cảm thấy rằng mình vẫn còn sống, và ngay lúc này, cô muốn mình chỉ là một con búp bê.

Cô muốn gọi tên người ấy và được người ấy ôm vào lòng. Cô muốn chạy khỏi căn phòng này và bay về nhà, trở về về căn phòng ấm áp quen thuộc có anh trai và các bạn của cô. Cô muốn khóc. Nhưng ở đây không có ai để ôm lấy cô, ở đây không có đường để cô rút lui, và sẽ chẳng có phép màu nào để có thể cứu cô…

Có tiếng bước chân đều đặn phía bên ngoài và cô biết đã tới lúc…

Tiếng cửa kéo vang lên và một bóng người in lên chiếc màn cuối chân giường.

Cô nín thở, bám chặt vào gấu áo của mình.

"Công chúa Sakura…"

#

Tifa đi mà không có đích đến. Rượu mừng cùng với những người khác cô đã uống lấy lệ nhưng cô không muốn ở lại với họ khi bản thân chẳng có chút vui vẻ gì với chuyện này. Công việc của cô là chăm sóc Sakura và bây giờ thì cô không được phép tới gần Sakura giống như những người khác vì bây giờ là lúc động phòng… Tifa mím môi, hít một hơi thật sâu, thầm cầu khẩn thượng đế sẽ bảo vệ em gái cô. Đã lâu lắm rồi cô không có cảm giác này, cái cảm giác lạc lõng, vô dụng. Lần cuối cùng cô cảm thấy thế này là khi…

"_Tifa_! Phải Tifa đấy không?"

Giọng nói này không thể nào là… Một tràng chửi rủa cùng tiếng cười vang của một người đàn ông… đúng rồi, chắc chắn là ông ấy. Tifa nở một nụ cười nhỏ và quay lưng lại. Đứng trước mặt cô là một người đàn ông cao to vạm vỡ với nước da đen. Miệng ông đang ngoát ra để cười giòn tan.

"Đã bao lâu rồi nhỉ?!" Ông nói lớn, đi đến và vỗ vai cô. "Trong cô chẳng thay đổi tí gì!"

"Đã 10 năm rồi, Barret à" Tifa trả lời, quan sát người bạn cũ của mình rồi nhận xét. "Ông có thay đổi, nhưng trông vẫn rất khá đấy chứ. Marlene vẫn khỏe chứ?"

Barret cười to hơn, vung vẩy ly rượu ông đang cầm trong tay làm nó đổ ra mặt đất. "Con bé khỏe lắm, vừa mới làm sinh nhật thứ 13 cho nó tháng rồi." Ông nói về cô con gái nuôi với vẻ tự hào không dấu được. "Thời gian trôi nhanh thật đó."

Phải, thời gian trôi qua nhanh thật. Tifa vẫn còn nhớ lúc Barret mới nhận Marlene, con bé chỉ mới bập bẹ nói được vài chữ, nhưng giờ đây thì đã lớn tới mức đó rồi sao? Cô thậm chí còn không để ý…

"Mà nói thật, lúc đầu tôi cũng có chút ngờ ngợ khi thấy cô từ xa vào tối hôm qua. Nhưng đến giờ thì mới có dịp lại gần để nhận mặt." Barret làm cô giật mình bằng một cái vỗ mạnh vào lưng. "Mà tôi cũng không ngờ là cô lại đi làm việc cho bên Clow đấy. Sao rồi, nếu cô ở đây thì anh chàng người yêu của cô đâu rồi. Hai người cứ bám dính lấy nhau không rời nửa bước. Hey, mà đã lâu vậy rồi thì chắc bây giờ đã phải đám cưới rồi chứ nhỉ? Đã có con cái gì chưa?"

Nhắc đến người đó là cô thấy nghẹt thở. Tay vội đưa lên lỗ tai để chạm vào món nữa trang bất li thân của mình, Tifa ráng cười nhỏ nhẹ, lắc đầu. "Chúng tôi chia tay từ lâu rồi. Tôi phục vụ cho công chúa của mình sau khi anh ấy bỏ đi."

Bạn cô trợn mắt lên khi nghe thấy câu trả lời, tính mở miệng ra chửi rủa nhưng khi nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của Tifa thì ông lại thôi. Barret tốt bụng, Tifa nghĩ thế, thầm cám ơn ông đã không hỏi nữa và quyết định chuyển chủ đề.

"Vậy… bây giờ ông làm việc cho Shaman?"

"Ờ, cũng lâu rồi. Sau chiến tranh, Shinra lộn xộn quá, không phải là môi trường tốt để nuôi Marlene nên tôi dẫn con bé đến đây. Giờ tôi nhận nhiệm vụ huấn luyện cho đám lính trẻ trong đội của tướng Li Ren. Cô biết đó, cái cậu nhóc còi cọc với cái bản mặt hay cau có."

Tifa gật đầu nhớ tới vị tướng trẻ đầy lạnh lung đứng trong hàng ngũ những người đã tiếp đón Sakura tối hôm qua. Hình như anh là bạn của nhị hoàng tử thì phải.

"Nhưng làm sao mà ông có thể xin vô quân đội làm được vậy? Ý tôi là, người ta không dễ nhận một cựu quân nhân đến từ Shinra vô làm trong quân đội của mình…"

"Coi ai đang nói kìa. Tôi mới là người phải hỏi câu đó với cô mới đúng. Tóm lại là chuyện dài lắm, để tôi từ từ kể cho mà nghe. Đi với tôi nào!"

"Được rồi."

#

Sakura nằm trằn trọc trên chiếc giường lớn, tấm màn mỏng đã phủ xuống nhưng những khe hở của nó vẫn đủ để cô nhìn ra được một góc của cái cửa sổ lớn đang mở và nhìn thấy ánh trăng đang chiếu vào phòng. Căn phòng không tiếng động này bây giờ không còn làm cô sợ nữa mà lại cảm thấy thanh thản kì lạ nhưng không hiểu sao cô vẫn không thể chợp mắt nổi. Trở mình qua lại rồi lại thở dài, cô nghĩ đến cả trăm thứ nhưng không thể tập trung nổi vào một thứ gì. Có cái gì đó cứ lẩn luất trong đầu cô làm cô vừa bồn chồn vừa vui mừng.

Có lẽ là vì người này…

Dùng tay vén nhẹ màn qua một chút, cô có nhìn thấy thái tử đang ngồi ngủ bên thành cửa sổ với ánh trăng sáng rọi lên khuôn mặt người.

Miệng công chúa mỉm thành một nụ cười nhỏ.

###

"Công chúa Sakura..."

Trái tim như muốn nhảy ra khỏi lòng ngực, Sakura nhắm chặt mắt lại và trả lời.

"Vâng."

"Tôi… có thể nhìn thấy em chứ?" Giọng nói nhẹ nhàng hỏi và dù đang run lên như một con nai bị dồn vào kẽ đá, Sakura vẫn nắm lấy sợi dây đầu giường và kéo. Tấm màn trước mặt cô được kéo lên để lộ một người đàn ông trẻ với mái tóc đen dài và ánh mắt hiền từ trong trang phục trắng. Cô gái nhìn người đang đứng trước mặt mình và phải mất một lúc, cô mới nhận ra đây chẳng phải ai khác hơn người chồng mới cưới của mình, Hao.

"Xin lỗi, tôi làm em sợ sao?" Hao nói khẽ, miệng cười ngập ngừng nhưng thể anh nghĩ là nếu nói to hơn sẽ khiến cô ngất xỉu vì sợ.

"Uhmm... Không đâu, không đâu mà" Cô cuối mặt rụt rẻ đáp trả, sợ phải nhìn thẳng vào anh nhưng vì nhận ra rằng làm vậy là không đúng, cô lại ngước lên. "Ngài không làm tôi sợ đâu ạ."

"Em không cần phải nói dối như thế... Tôi biết là em vốn đâu muốn đến nơi này." Thái tử lắc đầu, Đôi mắt nâu gần như là màu đen của người như đang nhìn xuyên thấu qua cô.

"Không... tôi..."

"Thật ra chính tôi cũng không muốn có chuyện cưới xin này đâu." Anh tự thú và chầm chậm bước tới, ngồi xuống bên cạnh giường , ánh mắt luôn nhìn thẳng vào cô không chút dối trá và cô cũng không thể rời mắt khỏi anh.

"Ơ?!"

"Chúng ta cũng giống nhau cả thôi, đều vì đất nước của mình mà chấp nhận cuộc hôn nhân này. Chúng ta đã chọn lựa trách nhiệm bất chấp ước nguyện thật sự của mình." Anh nói chậm rãi rồi lần đầu tiên kể từ khi bắt đầu nói chuyện, anh cuối mặt xuống, thở dài và ngước lên nhìn cô thật mạnh mẽ "Nhưng bây giờ thì hai ta đã là vợ chồng, vì thế... tôi hứa với em, công chúa Sakura, là tôi sẽ chăm sóc tốt cho em... ít nhất là về phương diện của một ngừơi chồng thật thụ."

Lời anh nói vang lên rõ ràng từng chữ bên tai cô và Sakura nhận ra là mình vừa thở ra hơi thở mình đã giữ trong ngực nãy giờ. Tay nắm chặt lại sau một chút im lặng, cô nhắm mắt để rồi lại mở ra để nhìn thẳng vào anh không chút do dự.

"Vậy thì... tôi cũng xin hứa là sẽ làm tốt phận sự của một người vợ đối với ngài, thái tử. Kể từ nay, chúng ta sẽ là một gia đình." Cô nói bằng cả trái tim. Cô không biết lời hứa anh vừa đưa ra kia có thật lòng hay không, nhưng đối với cô, chuyện Hao, người cô đã nghĩ là kẻ tàn nhẫn không chút nhân đạo, đã chịu thừa nhận những sự thật và chấp nhận trách nhiệm còn lay chuyển cô mạnh hơn biết bao nhiêu lời chúc tụng hứa hẹn hạnh phúc mà người ta đã nói.

"Thiếp, Sakura, xin hứa rằng sẽ luôn ở bên người với tư cách là một người vợ mẫu mực." Cô nói lại và thật ngạc nhiên thay khi anh lấy tay che miệng và phì cười.

"Ừ, nhưng em không cần phải trịnh trọng như vậy đâu. Nhìn thì vậy thôi chứ hoàng tộc của Shaman cũng tự do lắm" Hao giải thích sau đó im lặng, có vẻ đang ngẫm nghĩ gì đó.

"Nhưng bây giờ, về chuyện giường chiếu thì..."

"Hơơ..." Tim Sakura lại đập nhanh thêm một lần nữa. Nói là vợ chồng, là gia đình, nhưng...

"Ôi trời, đừng hiểu lầm tôi mà. Tôi chỉ đang nghĩ xem mình nên ngủ ở đâu thôi. Tôi biết là em vốn đâu muốn có người lạ như tôi ngủ chung giường với mình." Anh vội giải thích, má hình như có xuất hiện một vệt đỏ. "Hmh, thôi được rồi, cứ thế này nhé, tôi sẽ ở lại trong trong phòng này, nhưng không cùng giường với em đâu. Em đừng lo. Tôi sẽ ngủ ngay cửa sổ vậy."

"Như vậy không phải là quá thiệt thòi với điện hạ sao?" Cô hơi nhăn mặt, cảm thấy có chút khó xử.

"Không có gì đâu, thật đấy. Tôi đang muốn tận hưởng không khí bên ngoài trong một đêm đẹp trời như thế này đây. À, mà trước đó…"

Anh chợt đưa tay lên miệng và cắn và ngón cái của mình. Sakura hoảng hốt tính la lên và nhào tới cản nhưng anh vội đưa tay kia ra chặn cô lại và cười.

"Xin lỗi, nhưng chúng ta phải làm thế này thôi." Anh nói trong khi chậm ngón tay ứa máu của mình ở giữa giường. Cái vệt máu nổi rõ giữa tấm vải trắng tinh và bất chợt, Sakura thấy má mình nóng ran lên vì hiểu ra ý đồ của Hao. Cô ngượng ngùng quay mặt đi không dám nhìn anh và qua cảm giác chuyển động trên giường, cô nhận ra là anh đã đứng dậy. Quay mặt lại, cô thấy anh đang thả tấm màn xuống và trước khi phủ kín chiếc giường, anh lại cười với cô.

"À, mà xin công chúa đừng gọi tôi quá trịnh trọng như vậy, chỉ cần là 'Hao' là được rồi"

"Ah, vâng! vậy thì xin ngài cũng đừng gọi tôi là công chúa, xin cứ gọi tôi là 'Sakura'." Cô vội trả lời, hai má vẫn còn chút ửng hồng.

"Ừ, chúc ngủ ngon, Sakura!"

"Chúc ngài ngủ ngon, thái... ơ, Hao!"

Và tấm màn được khép kín lại, để lại một mình nàng công chúa trên giường. Qua ánh sáng chiếu từ bên ngoài, cô có thể nhìn thấy Hao đi về phía cửa sổ và ngồi xuống, dựa vào bức tường và cứ ở yên đó.

###

Sakura vẫn mỉm cười trong khi nhìn Hao. Thái tử có lẽ không tệ như người ta đồn đại. Dù có lẽ đó chỉ là nói dối, nhưng lời nói dối đó đã đem lại bình yên cho cô trong đêm nay. Nếu có thể, biết đâu cô sẽ sống được ở đây tốt hơn cô mong đợi. Có lẽ thế... Sakura hi vọng như vậy...

Ngả mình lại vào chiếc gối mềm mại và nhìn ra cái kẽ vén của màn, ánh mắt cô chạm tới mặt trăng tròn lung linh một màu bạc đóng trong khung cửa sổ gỗ lớn...

Đêm nay là một đêm trăng sáng...

**End chap 2.**


End file.
